Power Rangers Megaforce (Histoire)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: C'est une histoire sur Power rangers Megaforce, J'espère que vous allez aimez, ceux qui n'aime pas l'émission ou la fiction, ne lisez pas et ne commentez pas! Laisser toujours des commentaires gentils :) C'est sûr Troy/Emma, Gia/Jake, Noah


_**Histoire Power Rangers Megaforce**_

_**Personnages :**_

_**Andrew Gray = Troy Burrows**_

_**Christina Masterson = Emma Goodall**_

_**Ciara Hanna = Gia Moran**_

_**Azim Rizk = Jake Holling**_

_**John Mark Loudermilk = Noah Carver**_

_**Chris Auer = Robo Knight**_

_**Un petit reproche avant le Chapitre 1:**_

_**Gia & Emma sont les deux meilleures amies, Noah & Jake sont les meilleurs amis, puis il y a Troy qui est nouveau à l'école, il connait juste Emma, c'était sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, mais depuis que Troy à déménager pour faire des arts martiaux, ou plutôt ses parents avait changé de travaillent, donc ils se sont perdus de vues.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille avec tant d'année!**_

_**-Point de vue Externe-**_

_**Troy avait encore déménagé à une autre école, car ses parents avaient changé de travaille, donc il va à l'école qui connait à peine, mais il sait qu'Emma, son ancienne meilleure amie de longtemps ou encore sa meilleure amie, mais il n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles, il pense à elle à chaque jours et même depuis qu'il la vue!**_

_**Troy alla parler au directeur de l'école pour la première journée d'école, pour savoir quel groupe et quel cours et tout ce qui devait savoir pour la première journée.**_

_**Directeur : Bonjour Monsieur Burrows, assis-toi, je vais t'expliquer le déroulement de l'école et comment ça va fonctionner.**_

_**Troy s'assois et écoute le Directeur, il allait être avec un groupe mix, le Directeur lui donne une feuille pour l'inscription à différente activée, la feuille pour les cours, puis tout le tralala!**_

_**Il alla à son casier, déposa ses affaires et alla rejoindre son groupe mix pour son premier cours, rendue à son cours (Science)...**_

_**Prof : Bonjour, Monsieur Burrows, assis-toi ou il a de la place, puis je me présente, je suis ton prof de Science.**_

_**Troy : Enchanté professeur…**_

_**Prof : Ne sois pas gêner, je suis sûr qu'il a quelques personnes qui vont t'aider à te faire visiter l'école et l'environnement!**_

_**Troy : D'accord, merci de me rassurer…**_

_**-Point de vue de Troy-**_

_**J'avais vue Emma en avant de la classe…Bref, je me concentrais sur ce que le prof disait, mais c'était un peu difficile, quand tu vois ton ancienne meilleure amie!**_

_**Prof : Vous avez un projet, sur la nature, quelque chose qui vient de la nature, par exemple les arbres. Alors placez-vous en équipe de deux, une équipe sera trois. Allez, je vous donne les feuilles, puis je vous explique ce que vous devez faire et je vous laisse allez.**_

_**Le prof distribue les feuilles, explique tous se qui faut faire et on se plaçait en équipe de deux, j'étais seul, sûrement parce que je connais personne…J'avais déjà une idée, donc je pouvais le faire seul…Mais j'aime un peu travailler seul, mais dans des projets comme sa…**_

_**Prof : Monsieur Burrows, vous êtes tout seul ?!**_

_**Moi : Oui je suis tout seul, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul!**_

_**Prof : Comment sa Monsieur Burrows ?!**_

_**Moi : Parce que je m'entraine seul, puis mes parents ont changés de travaillent, donc je dois travailler seul, par moi-même.**_

_**Prof : Bon, ok, si tu veux, je suis la a toute les questions que tu veux, ça va sonnez, donc tu as juste à suives les autres de ta classe Monsieur Burrows.**_

_**Moi : D'accord Merci beaucoup, à la prochaine.**_

_**J'allais à mon prochain cours, on était tous arrivé en classe, puis je vis quelqu'un arrivé vers moi…**_

… _**: Bonjour je m'appelle….**_

_**Moi : Emma Goodall c'est sa ?!**_

_**Emma : oui, comment tu sais mon nom Troy ?!**_

_**Moi : Hum…heu…Tu ne te souviens pas de moi…**_

_**Emma : Heu…pas vraiment non…**_

_**Moi : Et cette photo, est-ce que ça te rappelle des souvenirs ?!**_

_**Je lui montrai une photo quand on était en 2er année et sur la photo c'était écrit : «Meilleur ami pour la vie»**_

_**Emma : OMG, Troy, c'est toi ?! Omg, t'as trop changé!**_

_**Et elle me donna un câlin.**_

_**Emma : Comment tu es arrivé ici ?!**_

_**Moi : Hey bien…Mes parents ont changé encore de travail!**_

_**Emma : Oh, je suis trop contente, vient je vais te présenter avec ceux que je traine depuis qu'on s'est quitter Troy!**_

_**Elle prit ma main et alla voir ces 4 autres amis…Je reconnue Noah…**_

_**Moi : Noah…**_

_**Noah : Ah Troy…**_

_**Emma : Qu'est-ce qui a entre vous deux ?!**_

_**Moi : Oh rien Emma, c'est rien!**_

_**Emma : Bon ok, donc Troy je te présente Gia, Jake et bien je crois que tu sais c'est qui le prochain, Noah.**_

_**Troy : Enchanté.**_

_**Jake : Enchanté de-même!**_

_**Gia : Emma, tu es sérieuse là, il est trop canon!**_

_**Et je vis Emma rougir un peu…**_

_**Moi : Emma ?! Tu rougis!**_

_**Elle rougit encore plus…Je comprenais qui avait quelques chose…**_

_**-Point de vue Externe-**_

_**Passé la période, au dîner, Troy dîna avec Gia, Noah, Jake et Emma.**_

_**Emma : Hey Gia, on peut parler seule ?!**_

_**Gia : Hum, oui bien sûr Emma, on revient les gars! Donnez-nous 5 minutes.**_

_**Troy : Ou 1heure et demi!**_

_**Emma : Hahaha très drôle Troy, tu me connais tellement! **_

_**Emma et Gia alla dehors, proche d'un arbre…**_

_**Emma : Gia…je veux te dire un secret…Sa concerne Troy…**_

_**Gia : Oui, qu'est-ce qui a ?! **_

_**Emma :….**_

_**Il faut 4 commentaires pour la suite!**_


End file.
